Madison and Skyler's High school
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: I have no summary for this


Shulk and Pit had stepped back into their old High School, for their last and final school year, At Princess Rosalina's Memorial Highschool .

"Well Pit, you ready for the last year?"

"Ready as i'll ever be Shulk, Anyways, I don't want to be late for my first class, I want to be early actually, I'll catch ya later Shulk okay?"

"Alright Pit, Take care."

Shulk sighed as he began to walk to his locker, He so hated this school and wanted to get away from it so badly, but only two things stopped him from doign so, 1. was Pit, and 2, The beautiful Madison Star, We all know her well. Shulk thought of her dreamily as he closed his locker, His dreams came true when it appeared she was standing right there.

"Hey Shulk." Madison said in a seductive tone

"Oh, H-hey Madison, didn't see you there.."

"What do you think of my new outfit Shulk?"

It was gorgous, A Red and Purple blouse, slighty showing her perfectly shapped stomach, With a matching skirt that stopped inches away from her bottom.

"I really love you Madison, Eheh, I mean, the outfit, yeah"

Madison giggled and said "Sure Shulk" Then gave him a sweet passion-filled kiss on the lips, Before walking away just a small distance, Where she dropped her pencil, and bent over in front of Shulk, giving him a perfect view of her sweetly shapped bottom.

Madison saw him staring, and gave her butt a little shake before pulling her skirt up a little bit more, then taking it to the extreme, By rubbing a finger from her pussy, to the top of her butt, letting out a soft, seductive moan.

"Whoops, clumsy me!" Madison said picking up her pencil, while smirking at Shulk.

"Shulk, were you staring at me?"

"N-no, Really Madison."

"I think you want me Shulk."

"I-uh.."

"Tell me Shulk, how much do you want me?"

"Well I- Umm.."

While standing closer to Shulk, she brung her hand down into his underwear, And started to stroke the already hardened erection Shulk had.

"Tell me Shulk, I could go, right now, right here"

"I really want you Madison, but not here.."

"Then lets not hesitate on going to a janitor's closet."

"B-but Madison, How much do you want me?"

"Okay Madison..."

When reaching a janitor's closet (Thank goodness for them, Closets are huge in this school) They locked the door behind them. Madison started by dropping Shulk's pants to the floor, and started to rub his hardened erection.

"Why are you going so fast Madison?"

"We gotta hurry up to class, But I want to feel you inside of me before we do, We've been seperated for the whole summer, and I can't hold it in much longer."

"I'm going to suck you before we get started"

"A-ah, okay Madison.."

She started to suck on his erection, Bobing her head in a very steady but fast rythm, She was good at this, undeniably good.

She stopped sucking, and started to rub and ask, "So Shulk? Do you like my warm mouth around you're shaft, Do you like me to blow you off?"

"Y-yes Madison, I love it"

"Stop it with the clean talk Shulk, I want some dirty talk"

"Shut up and start sucking me off again"

"Thats more like it."

Madison then started to suck Shulk again, This time going faster then she was before.

Although her voice was muffled, She told Shulk to spank her, and he somehow heard her. Obeying her commands, he started to spank her, which gave her a loud moan before sucking even faster and harder. Leaving handprints and her pretty little ass, Shulk was spanking her hard, And rubbing her pussy as well, He was starting to regret even having second thoughts about this. It was about time though, he wanted to feel how to inside of her ass felt like.

"Get on you're hands and knees Madison, I want to see your ass"

Madison did what she was told, and got on her hands and knees, pulled up her skirt, and pulled down her panties, she was horny, and she was ultimately ready for this.

Madison said "Shulk, please fuck my ass, Please, do my filthy ass"

"How much do you want my cock Madison"

"I want it so badly Shulk, oh please fuck me."

"Where Madison?"

"Anywhere, just please fuck me"

Shulk was much obliged to, and slowly entered her wet, dripping pussy. Once his whole lenght was in, He started to thrust in and out of her, slowly, purposely teasing her, though Madison wasn't aware of the rampage he was planning.

"Faster Shulk, Faster, were going to be late for class"

"Fuck class, I you're pussy feels so great around me, I want to do this forever and ever."

"I feel the same too Shulk, Just hurry up and come inside my filthy hole."

Shulk started to thrust in and out, Faster, and faster. Earning louder moans from Madison

He then finally, ejected his cock from Madison's dripping core, earning a growl from the Star Princess.

he slowly entered her top hole, and started to thrust in harshly, and fast.

"Ohhh Shulk, fuck me, I'm such a slut, Do this too me! Faster, FASTER!"

Shulk was thrusting at top speed, Holding his cum back, oh so he wanted this to last for so much longer.

"Faster Shulk, Faster!" Along with those chants from Madison, she started to rock her hips back and forth with Shulk's movement. She didn't need to do that now though, Shulk grabbed her hips, and started to slam into her.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHULKKKKKKKKKKKK"

"F-fuuuuuuck Madison, you come on, Faster."

"I'm CUMMING SHULK, I'M CUMMING"

Madison hungrily stuck two fingers inside her dripping pussy, When she blasted her seed out, and fell to the ground.

Shulk was still pounding away, and couldn't get enough of the pleasure, You could hear the thrusts accross the closet, You could hear Madison's muffled moans, She even started to bite on her arm to keep from moaning so loud.

"Thats it Shulk! Tear apart my dirty little slutty hole!"

"I-I'm cumming Madison!"

"Do it INSIDE! Nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Shulk shot his seed deep into Madison's ass, and fell to the ground.

As Shulk was on the floor, he noticed Madison had came, and put her delicous pussy right in front of him mouth.

"Eat my out Shulk, were both going to clean up each other's cum together."

in a 69 lovers position, they licked each other clean, licking away their filthy desires, until they were clean, which led to a brief make out session.

They were done... for now...


End file.
